


Gibraltar Elementary

by DuncanDangerDuckie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ADD/ADHD, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Best Friends, Cousins, Culture Shock, Developing Friendships, Disability, Dyslexia, Epic Friendship, F/M, Family Issues, First Meetings, Gen, Good Teachers, Grades, Learning Disabilities, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here, ages 6-8, culture backgrounds, learning new things, my story my pairs, rating will change as they go through school years, rich kids, tiny overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanDangerDuckie/pseuds/DuncanDangerDuckie
Summary: The first day of school can be either one of two things, exciting or scary. New people, new faces, and you all come from different places. Who knows if you will actually make friends, what if your teacher is a monster that eats people?! I changed my mind, I don't think I want to go today.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited to start this story! I have been thinking about writing it for a while now, and I finally just did it and got in on paper. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcomed!

Dear Parent or Guardian, 

We send this welcome letter to let you know, we are excited to have your child start their first day of school! We are a small elementary school but we have a lot to give! We like to explore more hands-on learning and open classroom curriculum. 

Our classrooms are split into three classes of A, B, or C. You're child will be assigned a room on their first day. We like to stay in touch with our parents, so don’t be afraid to ask any questions. We send out brief updates every two weeks. If need be, they can _also_ be emailed. We are looking forward to seeing you Monday!

Welcome to Gibraltar Elementary!!

  
  


Principle 

Winston Moon

Vice Principal

Athena Ai


	2. Class A

It was the first day and everyone was nervous, scared, or excited about a new school with all new kids. Once they got their new notebook and classroom letter they were to await inside the classroom. All the children were looking around the new classroom that they would be in for the whole year. Some looked at other kids and some just kept their heads down. 

The bell rang sharply at 9 am. The teacher walked in and went to her desk, she had long dark brown hair that was tied into a braid, there was a sweet smile on her face as she looked over all the children.

“Welcome everyone to Class A, my name is Ms. Dove” Her voice was soft and sweet. “ I know the first day of school can be exciting or scary for some of you but I want you to have the most fun you can while in this classroom. Now if you could all please stand, but don’t move, I will show you around the classroom.” 

Everyone took a moment then shyly began to stand up. 

Ms. Dove walked around her desk and pointed to the rug. “This is our circle time rug, every morning when you come inside and put ur bags away in your cubby you will come to the rug and pick a spot on whatever color you like. We will do daily things here like weather, days of the week-”

“Today is Monday!” a boy called out.

Ms. Dove turned her head and smiled at the boy, “Yes, it is, We will also count numbers and colors and talk about what you did that morning or ate for breakfast. I hope you all will enjoy circle time.” She then moved over to the back corner to a small stage. It was fitted with two long shelves that held books and 2 small chairs, “This is our tiny library, like a library, here is a quiet area for you to sit around and look at books or read with a friend. 

Then she moved to the other side of the classroom that held small tables with paper and colored markers and pencils. “ This is the art area, everything from coloring to painting will be here for you. Three people to a table at a time and please ask me for a smock to put on if you would like to paint. Ms. Dove walked down the side of the room to another rug that was surrounded by shelves with toys and blocks inside them. It was a map of the world rug. “ This is our playtime rug. This is my favorite rug and I hope becomes some of yours also. She then walked backed to the front of the class. “Now that you all know where everything is inside the classroom I would love to get to know you all. I’m going to pass out a sheet to everyone that is a _Introduce Me_ paper and I would like you all to write your name, if you don’t know how to spell ur name, that is okay! Try your best, noone will see the paper beside me. Write one thing you like and one you dislike so we all can get to know more about you. Please take your time, you will find a set of markers inside ur desk if you are done and would like to decorate ur paper. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Who would like to go first?” Ms. Dove asked.

A boy in the front middle row raised his hand. He had blonde hair and a very large smile. Ms. Dove motioned for him to come up to the front. 

“MY NAME IS-” his voice boomed. 

Ms. Dove gently touched his shoulder, “ A little quieter hon.” His face turned red, he took a deep breath and tried again, 

“My name is Reinhardt! Reinhardt Wilhelm! I am seven and-” He looked down at his paper in his hands. “ I love Strong hero’s! The really big and brave ones, like Superman! He’s like my dad. He’s super strong and always saves everyone! And I dislike . . . monsters, their evil.” He looked at Ms. Dove to say something.

“Thank you, Reinhardt, you may sit back down, who would like to go next?” She looked around the room.

A hand raised in the back row on the right. She was motioned to come up, she ran with her paper in hand. She was wearing a yellow jacket with a thick black stripe going from arm to arm, and black pants with two yellow stripes. 

“E’llo, everyone! My name is Lena Oxton! I was not sure how to spell my last name but I can read it on paper!” Her smile was bright and happy. “ I just turned six. Umm. . . Oh! I like planes, all kinds! I want to learn how to fly them when I get older!” 

“ That’s amazing Lena.” Ms. Dove cut in. 

“ And I dislike-” Her face turned into a frown. “Bullys, I do hope to become friends with all of you!” Lena waved at everyone and went back to sit in her chair. 

After that, slowly one after another raised their hand. 

“My name is Torbjorn Lindholm, turning seven soon, I like robots, and I don’t like sweets.” 

“Lindholm? You have a sister in another class don’t you?” Ms. Dove asked. 

“Yep. Brigitte.” He said as he walked back to his chair. 

Next was another blonde boy, his eyes were ocean blue, he had freckles dusted across the bridge of his nose. As he walked to the front of the classroom Ms. Dove noticed that he had decorated his paper in American flags, it made her smile.

“My name is John Morrison, but everyone calls me Jack.” 

“Would you like us to call you Jack also?” Ms. Moon asked.

He nodded.

“Very well.” She said. 

“I am six years of age, I like my dog Solider, and I don’t like spicy food.” 

“So no spicy hot Cheetos?” Lena pitched in. 

Jack turned his head in her direction and shook his head. He returned to his seat after. 

After Jack came up a very small girl with dark brown hair that had a silver pin with a red charm and was up in a bun. She wore glasses that were slightly too big for her face. She seemed nervous and was slightly shaking. 

“M-my name is M-Mei Z-zhou I am six turning seven. I like snow and I dislike . . . the dark.” She made her way back to her desk. She bumped into Reinhardt’s desk. “Sorry!” 

Ms. Dove was starting to like her new class, she was looking forward to the next year with them. “Who would like to go next?” 

The next to come up to the front was a boy who had the back of his hair shaved into zig-zag designs. He seemed to be the only dark-skinned boy in the class and Ms. Dove hoped it didn’t bother him. He also seemed nervous but did have a smile. 

“My name is Baptiste Augustin, I am six turning seven soon and I like helping others. My mom runs a soup kitchen and -” 

A hand shot up. 

“What’s a soup kitchen?” Lena asked. 

“Where all the soup comes from!” Reinhardt answered. 

Giggles were heard around the room. 

“Its actually a place where people who don’t have enough food can come and eat.” Baptiste looked at Ms. Dove to see if he explained it the right way, as his mom told him, she nodded. “ I also dislike bullies” he looked at Lena, who also smiled at him. He made his way back to his desk on the left side of the middle row. 

“Next?” 

A raised hand in the front row. It was a girl, she had her blonde hair up in a ponytail. Who wore a white shirt with the medical cross on it, it said _Need Healing?_ Ms. Dove found it cute. 

“My name is Angela Zigler, when I grow up I wanted to be a doctor like my family is. I wanna help people who are hurt and have pain in their bodies. I am seven years old, and I dislike bugs because they are gross.” 

She sat back down. 

The girls started whispering about all the gross bugs out there until Ms. Dove clapped her hands to gain their attention. 

“Ladies we still have two friends left, please hold your gross bug talk until the end.” They all giggled and became silent again. 

The next boy came from the back left row right behind Baptiste. Ms. Dove frowned slightly when she noticed tiny scars all along his arms. It didn’t seem to bother him but she put the thought away to discuss later. He had a small streak of green in his hair and was wearing formal clothing seeming too much for someone his age

“Shimada Genji, six, I like Superheros-” 

“Your first name is Shimada?” Torbjorn asked. 

Genji flushed. 

“Actually in most Asian countries, we introduce the last name first. I would have done that also.” Mei chipped in. 

Ah. Shimada. That explained a lot, Ms. Dove thought. When the teachers were together to discuss who would be in what class, the principal had informed them that there were going to be certain children that come from _different_ houses and to have patience when it comes to dealing with their issues. If she remembered correctly there were two Shimadas. 

“I dislike uniforms.” He said as he looked at what his father put him in this morning. 

“Thank you, Genji, you may make your way back to ur seat.” She turned back to the desks “And last but not least.”

A slightly large boy sat in the back middle row. He stood and slowly made his way down the row to the front of the class. He was quiet and just stood there. 

“It’s okay, take your time” Ms. Dove encouraged. 

He took a deep sigh and opened his mouth to speak. 

All the children gasped. He quickly covered his mouth. Questions started to be shouted out. 

“ Your mouth has fangs! Are you a vampire? Don’t eat me!” Lena shouted. 

“Everyone, please!” Ms. Dove called, “Lena that was a very rude thing to say. I might even call it _bullying._ ” Lena’s face changed to horror and she sat down quickly. 

“ I think they’re cool,” Genji spoke up. 

“Were you born with them?” Reinhardt spoke out. 

The boy nodded his head. 

“M-mako Rutledge, six, I dislike loud sounds.” His teeth made it slightly hard for him to speak. 

“Rutledge? You wouldn’ happen to be apart of the Rutledge’s that run that sweet farm would you?” Ms. Dove asked. 

He nodded.

“Your mother makes beautiful pies! I am actually having one for lunch today.” 

He nodded again. 

Ms. Dove noticed that he seemed to have trouble breathing. She would have to write a note about that and ask if he had an inhaler. She watched him go back to his seat in the back. She checked the clock that hung on the wall and noticed that it was almost time for lunch, time sure does fly. 

“Before we go to lunch could everyone gather around the world rug, I have noticed that you all seem to come from different areas in the world.” Ms. Dove walked over as everyone followed her and sat around the outside of the rug. “Well go in the circle since it will be easier that way, I would like for you to stand on the rug where you think or know where our family comes from.”

Baptiste walked right onto the rug and walked right between the tip of USA Florida and the top of South America.

“You’re from the ocean?” Torbjorn asked. 

He shook his head, “ Its called Haiti . . . it’s too small to see on here.” Baptiste frowned. 

Genji walked right across the map and stopped on the other side. 

“Japan.” 

Mei also followed Genji’s path but stopped close to him. 

“China” 

Angela plopped herself in Europe next to France.

“Switzerland”

Reinhardt charged over to Angela and stopped just right of her.

“GERMANY!”

Mako walked to the bottom corner of the rug. 

“ _Osstralia_ ”

Torbjorn walked near Anglea and Reinhardt but moved up above them on the map. 

“Sweden” 

Lena skipped right near Reinhardt and stopped on an island above and to the left of him.

“England.”

All that left was Jack. He walked to the US and stood northeast. He looked around and noticed he was the only one standing in America. 

“Indiana.”

Ms. Dove clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “ Look! You all come from different places! That is amazing!” Everyone looked around the rug at each other and noticed that, yes, noone was standing in the same spot. 

The bell rang

“That’s the lunch bell! Don’t forget to grab ur lunchboxes unless you are getting lunch here. Have a good day everyone, see you all at the end of the day!” She waved them all out the door. She then noticed that poor Mako didn’t share something he liked. She hoped that would change as the year progressed.

She hoped the other teachers had an exciting morning class also.


	3. Class C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Class C

Monday. Today was the first day of school. He’s glad now he came in a week before and set the whole classroom up already. Walking down the hall to his classroom he wondered what type of class he would have this year. 

“Mr. Rayflo!” He turned around to the call. 

Mrs. Dove was waving him down outside her door. He stopped and indulged her in a short conversation. 

“I’m sorry to hold you up! Just wanted to say good morning! I hope you enjoy your new class, would you like or need anything from the staff room?” She smiled at him. 

He liked Mrs. Dove, she was sweet and kind, the type of woman who would bake you a pie and clean your face up if it got too messy for her. A perfect example of what a child educator should be, he shook his head. 

“Thank ya, chérie.” He gave a slight bow that Mrs. Dove chuckled as he turned around and headed down the hall to his classroom. He walked into his classroom and waited at his desk. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a bell awoke Rayflo. He groggily lifted up his head and saw many little faces staring at him. He checked his gold watch. 

Crap.

He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, his back made a loud crack. He took one swipe across his eyes and looked at the children who would be in his class for the year. They looked . . . Interesting, he yawned.

“Welcome everyone to your new classroom for the year. I will be your teacher, my name is Mr. Rayflo.” 

A hand shot up. 

“Yes?”

“You ain’t a vampire is ya?” A boy with dirty blonde hair asked. 

Mr. Rayflo chuckled. 

“Anyway, as you can all see around the room where everything is. We will skip right into introductions. I’m guessing none of you know each other yet, we will make this simple, everyone will come up and say their name and one thing they like and dislike, and hmmm. . . what you would like to be when you grow up. We'll just go in desk order.” He checked his watch, “It should be around lunchtime by the time we finish all that. Who’s first?” 

A boy who was dressed in a nice pressed red polo shirt stood up and rounded his desk to stand at the front of the classroom. “My name is Akande Ogundimu, before you ask, I am from Africa, that’s the reason for my last name. I like Tigers because they're big and strong and rule over the jungle. I don’t like the color pink, it's for girls, and boys should not wear girl colors.” His face showed disgust. 

_Oh_ . Rayflo though. _He was one of those._

“When I grow up I want to be a lawyer like my dad. ” He sat back down at his seat.

  
  


_Akande was going to be class president or something. He had that . . . attention grabbing personality, he held himself in a high regard, it probably ran in his family and at this young age,wow._ “Thank you Akande, next?” 

“My name is Satya Vaswani, I like shapes because they are perfect in every way. I don’t like dirt, or dirty things. With order must be perfection. When I grow up I want to be someone who designs buildings. 

“An architect?” 

“Yes!” She turned to the girl next to her. “Thank you.” 

Rayflo smiled. 

“Hello, my name is Ana Amari, I am 7. I don’t know what I want when I grow up. I like my family and I dislike cows.” 

Rayflo blinked. “Cows?” 

She looked him dead in the eye. “Don’t ask.” He shrugged and had them continue. 

  
  


Next, a girl with orange hair stood and gracefully made her way to the front of the class. Rayflo noticed she inspected everyone in front of her before she spoke. “ Moria O’Deorain. I love science! It's fun to test things and find out results, at any cost, last month my mom got me this bunny and-” 

Rayflo coughed. 

She frowned but continued, “I dislike Hospitals. When I grow up I want to work in Animal tes-” She paused, and looked over at Rayflo who raised his eyebrow in response. 

“I’m not sure yet. . .” She walked briskly back to her seat. Next a boy from the middle walked to the front. He seemed to also carry himself with etiquette of someone way too young at that age. If Rayflo didn’t know any better he would have guessed him a girl, it was probably the long dark hair pulled back into a braid.

“ Sh- Hanzo Shimada. I enjoy dragon’s and dislike loud people. My future is unknown, I will not make hopeless ideals.”

_Ah. Shimada. That made sense, he was talked about in the teacher conference._ Rayflo had run into many of Shimada’s in his time for good or worse. They were one of the “big” families, they were not to be fooled with. Nevertheless he would judge and grade Hanzo no different than the others, fair is fair. Hanzo made his way back to the middle center desk. 

"Fantastic, next?” 

“Brigitte Lindholm! I am excited to start making friends and learning new things! I love cats! And I don’t like creepy paintings, there is one in my grandma’s house and I know it’s eyes follow me when I walk down the hall!!!” 

That got a chuckle out of some kids. “ When I grow up I want to be a cat lady!” 

  
  


Rayflo turned his head to a girl in the back of the classroom. She has sleek facial features and dark brown hair. She seemed to be paying attention with her eyes but her body showed that she did not at all want to be there. He caught her eye’s and she flushed slightly. 

“Chérie, would you like to go now?” She stood up and slowly walked to the front of the room. She had very pale skin and was dressed in a dark purple blouse with black flowers going along the front, and dark jeans. Seems like she stepped right out of the Addams Family. 

“A-amelie Lacroix I like spiders and I don’t like the cold.” _She was quiet, but seemed really sweet._ “When I grow up I want to run a flower shop” He watched as she headed back to her chair. 

He noticed that the last boy was basically bouncing out of his chair for his turn. It was the one that asked him about being a Vampire . . . Heh. Rayflo turned back to the chalkboard. 

“Thank you everyone for-”

“HOLD ON A TIC!! WOT ‘BOUT ME!!?!!!” He flailed around in his chair but still stayed in it surprisingly, Rayflo turned around.

“ Hmm? Oh,yes,of course last but certainly not least.” 

He ran to the front of the classroom and almost tripped on the way there.

“Name’s Jamison Fawkes! Uh . . . only me mum call’s me that . . hmm call me Jamie! Gidday!” Rayflo smiles at his enthusiasm. “ I like explosion! Like **BIG** ones!” Rayflo’s smile slowly turned flat. “There were these guys on the telly and,and, they was blowin up a buildin, golly it was awesome. I dislike lightin and thundeh.” 

“Wait, so you like explosions, but not Thunder and Lighting? That makes no sense they are both basically the same thing.” Satya pointed out. Jamison turned to her, shrugged and headed back to his seat. 

  
  


_Well, that's the whole class this year, interesting._ “ You know you all seem to come from different places in the world, truly interesting. I am expecting to learn all new words this year.

He smirked.

Rayflo pointed to the classroom door and it slowly opened, as if by magic. 

Then the bell rang

Everyone gasped. They all looked from the door, to Mr. Rayflo, back to the door.

“Have a good lunch everyone~” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently finishing this at work, while the kids are doing  
> their "remote" learning. Gosh this is odd. 
> 
> Shout out to anyone who knows where the teacher name comes from!!
> 
> I will try and bang out Class B soon!!! I do have direction for this story! I mean it!!
> 
> P.s  
> Please let me know on any spelling or grammar errors I am not the best at words.


	4. Class B

One last time.

Pencils?

Check.

Paper and Extra?

Check.

Blocks and Legos available to size height? 

Check.

Easy to read books? 

Check.

  
  


Desks in order?

Check.

  
  


Teacher? 

She smiled. “Check!” 

It was the first day of the school year and Mrs. Rouge was very excited. She double, triple, and quadruple checked everything was ready just to make sure. She loved children, how they brought new thoughts to the world, and they were the keys to the future. The classroom was decorated to the theme of “new school” she could not wait to have their artwork hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. The bell rang and slowly children started to slowly file inside the classroom. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. R looked over the faces that would be her class this year. She was bubbling with excitement.

“Welcome everyone to your class for the year! My name is Mrs. Rouge, but you all may call me Mrs. R if it is easier for you. When you come inside, you may put your items inside your cubbies and have small talk with other classmates until the bell rings.” 

She was excited, she started to explain things around the classroom. 

It seemed this year would be a class of nine, perfect, with a five to four ratio of girls to boys. They mostly all seemed to be dressed and no one was crying for mom, so it's a good start.

“I have been talking too much! It's time for you all to introduce yourself! We will start simple, just your name and maybe.” She thought it over. “One thing you like and one thing you dislike. We will start here.” She motioned to a girl with white hair “And make our way left.” 

The little girl had stunning white hair, and eyebrows.  _ If Rouge didn’t know any better she would have called her albino. _ She wore a white long sleeved formal shirt and a black suspender skirt. It looked really cute on her. 

“Names Ashe Caledonia I like Pirates and I dislike dolls.” 

Mrs. Rouge blinked. 

“Caledonia?” Mrs. Rouge leaned off her desk. “As in  Angelica Caledonia?! The fashion designer!???!”

Ashe nodded. 

“ I didn’t know she had a daughter?!” 

Ashe frowned. “ Most people don't.” She walked back to her desk.

Mrs. Rouge felt terrible. No parent, no matter how famous, should neglect their own daughter like that! That’s what brings on rebellion in the future. The constant need for attention someone was not given as a child.

  
  


Next was a girl in a beautiful vibrant blue dress that was knee length and has gold bands in her hair and a gold sash around her waist. She kept pulling on her dress.

“ F-fareeah Amari. When I grow up I want to be a police woman like my mom. She is brave and saves people!” She smiled and walked back to her desk. 

  
  


Mrs. Rouge smiled. “ It seems our whole front row is going to start out as girls~” She watched the final girl walk up. 

  
  


She had her hair pulled back into a single braid that went down to her shoulders. Her shirt was a light purple with a white cat skull, and she wore a short dark purple skirt with turquoise and purple leggings. Her shoes seemed to be pretty worn out but there were no holes as far as Mrs. Rouge could see so it would not be brought up. 

“Olivia Colomar-Reyes. I like computer games and I don’t like gym class. I have not had it yet but it sounds dreadful.” 

Some of the class giggled at that. 

One of the boys called out, “Why do you have two last names?” She looked at him, her  _ abuela _ told her someone might ask this question, it’s not them being nosey, just curious. 

“ I don’t live with my mother anymore, she didn’t die, it was just decided that it would be better for me to live with my cousins. I was told to keep my family name.”

“Oh.” 

Olivia went back to her chair. Next up came a boy. He was slightly taller than everybody else in the class and he was fidgeting. He had on a shirt that said,  _ Learning about space all day is exhausting. I need a launch break. _ Mrs. Rouge found it really, really cute. 

“ Siebren Kuiper everybody calls me Siggy, I like space! I want to be a spaceman when I grow up and travel to other planets! I don’t like the fancy music my father plays when people come over for parties. They play it really loud, it keeps me up at night, and I can't sleep!” He put his hands over his ears, just the thought of the sounds of the music made his head hurt. 

**Note to self don’t play Classical Music during relax time.**

  
  


“ I am sorry to hear that, maybe if you talk to him about it, they might lessen it so you can sleep better.”

  
  


Mrs. Rouge blinked once. Than twice. Then a third time. The boy who stood up could have walked right out of a western movie. He was wearing a red old flannel and blue jeans with rips in them, and actual cowboy boots! Small freckles dusted his face. She could not believe it.

“ Jesse McCree. When I grow up imma be a cowboy! I already know what horse ta get and everyfin! I don’t like the cold cuz in the winter we don’t got any heat and we gotta use all the blankets.”

That made her frown. She would check into that later.

  
  


It seemed the middle row was going to be all boys. The final boy in the row stood up. He had the sides of his dark hair shaved and the top /front was left curly. He had a white skull on his black shirt, and frown like he didn’t want to be here. 

“ Gabriel Reyes. Before you ask,” He pointed at Olivia. “Yes, Olivia is my cousin. I like Hockey. I don’t know how to skate on ice but I might take classes soon. I don’t like large places with water.” 

“ You do know that ice is just frozen water, right?” Someone called out. Gabriel turned to them, “ Yes, but it's on land, and frozen, you can’t fall through it.” He sat back down. 

A boy in green bounced right up to the front. He had his hair in braids and seemed to be very excited to be here. “ Hi! My name is Lucio Santos! My momma helps run the soup kitchen in town and sometimes I get to help hand out the food!” Mrs. Rouge smiled. “ That’s very nice dear.” 

“ I love to listen to music! I am going to make my own when I grow up! Music that helps people feel better when they're sad.” Lucio paused. He looked at Siggy, “Don’t worry I won’t ever play the kind you don’t like!” Siggy smiled. “ I don’t like snakes!” He looked at Mrs. Rouge.

“ I heard sometimes you get a class pet . . . we ain't ever gonna have a snake are we?!” 

She smiled at him. “ No Lucio, I will make sure, if we get one, it's not a snake.” He smiled at her and walked back to his seat. 

Seven down, two to go! 

  
  
  
  


“Hana Song! I like video games and don’t like losing in them. I want to become those people online who play video games and people get to watch. I help my papa at his company sometimes and he asks me about new ideas!” She turned to Mrs. Rouge who nodded and she walked back to her chair. 

Last but certainly not least was a girl. She had a pink shirt on with black overalls. It had a picture of a dumbell on it that said “Work Out”. 

“ Hello. My name is” She looked down at her paper. “Aleksandra Z-zaryanova. I like my father, he is very strong. I also dislike water. That is all.” She went to sit back down. 

Mrs. Rouge clapped her hands. “ I think that is everyone! Good job everybody I hope that we all get to know more about each other as the year goes by and-” 

The bell rang. 

“Aw. That seems to be our time for this morning. Now you will all be going to your specials.! I hope you enjoy them and hopefully make new friends while you are there. I will see everybody for Math class back here!” 

She hoped these kids enjoyed this school and their classmates as they grabbed their folders and left the class. 

She really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long!!!!! I'm trying my best to write here!! I promise I have a direction for this story!!!!
> 
> Abuela= Grandma Spanish


End file.
